


everest

by mcwho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Rogers is Fucking Filthy, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, that last tag undersells it i need something like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: Three O's in, and Bucky can’t quite remember which way is up anymore.Or, Steve gives and gives and Buckytakes it.





	everest

Steve holds both of Bucky’s wrists in one of his hands, pressing them into the pillow above his head.

“Tell me,” Steve says, voice low, lips against Bucky’s marked-up neck. Bucky lays boneless against the sheets, thighs wrapped around Steve’s waist, each thrust crowding him up the bed a little. “Tell me what you want.”

“Unh,” Bucky groans. Steve fucked his communication skills out of him at least an hour ago. 

“What was that?” Steve asks him, burying himself inside of Bucky and staying there, deep. He slips a hand into Bucky’s hair, tugs his head around a little until Bucky’s eyes flicker open and focus on him. “Didn’t quite catch that, sweetie.”

“Fuck you,” Bucky slurs, arching up for it because Steve all the way inside of him and not moving is _torture_. Steve presses his weight down on top of Bucky, keeping him still.

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Steve asks him, lips lifting in a cocky grin when Bucky whines low in his throat. “So desperate for my cock.”

“ _Steve,_ ” Bucky moans. He’s covered in a sheen of sweat, they both are. Bucky’s panting, breathless, worn out, his cock hard and heavy against his stomach. Steve’s looking at him like he has all the time in the world for him, baby blues shining with lust and michief.

“’S the matter, baby?” Steve coos, lips lowering to the spot right under Bucky’s ear. Licking, nipping, sucking. Bucky’s cock throbs. He tries to move a hand to wrap it around himself, and Steve squeezes his wrists together so tight it hurts. Bucky’s cock drools.

“You know good and fuckin’ well what I want,” Bucky breathes. Steve’s such a fucking prick, ego the size of Everest once he got Bucky all fucked-out under him like this. Steve pulses inside him, the heat of it working Bucky up even more.

“Maybe,” Steve allows, lifting his head to kiss Bucky’s lips, licking into his mouth, slow and hot and heady. “But I wanna hear you say it. ‘S that such a crime, hm, sweetheart? After everything I do for you, how fucking _good_ –” Steve pulls out a little and rams back in, and Bucky cries out “–I give it to you? Be a good boy and _tell me_.”

“Fuck me,” Bucky whimpers, panting. “I need it, more, faster.”

“Haven’t had enough?” Steve asks, pressing slowly in and out of Bucky now he’s gotten what he wanted. “How many times have you come now?”

Bucky shudders, eyes sliding closed as Steve jabs into his prostate over and over. A rough hand in his hair has him opening them again. Steve looks at him expectantly. Bucky takes a moment to navigate the hazy fog that is his mind. Once, on his stomach, on Steve’s tongue. Again, on his stomach, on Steve’s cock. Then Steve had flipped him over, and that about brings them up to now.

“Twice,” Bucky croaks after a few long seconds.

“Twice,” Steve repeats, suddenly withdrawing all the way and filling him again, so quickly it knocks the breath out of Bucky, makes his stomach flip. 

“Les’go for three,” Bucky says, strained, fuck-drunk and hot everywhere. 

Steve’s smirking, brushing their lips together as he picks up the pace. “Such a fuckin’ cockslut,” Steve says into Bucky’s mouth as he fucks him into the mattress.

“Yeah,” Bucky pants. “Yours.”

Steve lets out a sound akin to a growl, hips snapping against Bucky’s. “Say that again.”

“Yours,” Bucky moans, back arching. “’M yours, just for you–”

“My what, huh?” Steve asks, sucking on Bucky’s swollen lower lip. “What are you?”

“Y–your cockslut, I’m your – Steve, _Steve_ ,” Bucky gasps, tightening around him suddenly. Steve sucks a mark into Bucky’s jaw, and then Bucky’s spurting all over his stomach.

“That’s it,” Steve says, kissing him through it, _fucking_ him through it, “let go for me.” Bucky’s half sure he gives some incoherent response, the pleasure coursing through him wiping his mind until all he can do is feel.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Steve asks, voice dripping honey. He’s not fooling anybody – he doesn’t slow down for even a second. Bucky gasps, shudders, eyes opening again.

“God– Oh, God, Steve, I’m– I can’t–” 

“Can’t what? Come again?”

Bucky nods shakily, trembling all over with every thrust. It’s a lot, _too much_ , he squirms uncontrollably under Steve’s broad form, mouth open with the uncontrollable noises that escape him.

“Who said I want you to? Who says I don’t just want to keep you here, a nice, hot little hole for me to use, fuck into ‘til I’m done? So _fucking_ tight around me too, swallowing me up like you were made for me.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Bucky moans, eyes hooded, breaths laboured. “Fuckin’– _fuck, ah_.”

“I am,” Steve tells him, grin in his voice. 

Bucky’s teeth dig into his bottom lip. His cock twitches against his stomach, almost painfully. “Jesus,” he breathes. Each thrust punches the breath out of him, leaves him gasping.

“Look at you. So beautiful like this, fucked stupid, stretched out. Such a pretty, pretty mess.”

“Steve,” Bucky groans.

“Getting hard again already, huh? Does it feel that good, baby? Having my cock inside of you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Bucky whines out, toes curling. “You know it does.”

“Yeah,” Steve breathes. “You like how I stuff you full?”

Bucky moans loudly, and by the time Steve’s lips are on his, he’s already half hard again.

It’s gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> yay for filth \o/
> 
> also, this is a drabble but i like to imagine that this all started out with steve just coming up behind bucky and spooning him whilst bucky innocently scrolled through twitter. next thing you know bucky's getting fucked into three sundays from now. so just a regular afternoon in the rogers/barnes household.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Everest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466573) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho), [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret)




End file.
